More Than A Fan
by younlaycious88
Summary: "Seorang wanita hamil nekat mencium bibir sang maknae EXO." Baca Baekhyun keras. "Wanita hamil ini disinyalir merupakan fans fanatik dari sang maknae EXO, Oh Sehun, dan menggunakan kehamilannya sebagai alasan agar dapat melancarkan aksi nekatnya. Hingga saat ini identitas wanita hamil tersebut tidak dapat teridentifikasi." [EXO/GS/HUNHAN]


**YOUNLAYCIOUS88'S PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MORE THAN A FAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEHUN ~ LUHAN ~ HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS GENDERSWITCH ^^ So, if you dont like just CLOSE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Seorang wanita hamil nekat mencium bibir sang maknae EXO."_ Baca Baekhyun keras. _"Wanita hamil ini disinyalir merupakan fans fanatik dari sang maknae EXO, Oh Sehun, dan menggunakan kehamilannya sebagai alasan agar dapat melancarkan aksi nekatnya. Hingga saat ini identitas wanita hamil tersebut tidak dapat teridentifikasi."_

"Yah! Kau sudah gila? Aksimu itu sangat berbahaya. Aish! Jika tadi manajer _oppa_ tidak bergerak cepat, suamimu dalam sekejap menjadi duda dan ketiga anakmu kehilangan _eomma_ mereka." Omel Kyungsoo pada wanita di depannya.

SLURP!

Dengan tenang sang wanita yang menjadi objek berita menyeruput minuman favoritnya. Tidak ada kekhawatiran ataupun ketakutan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Seolah berita tersebut hanya angin yang kebetulan bertiup.

"Yah! Yah! OH LUHAN! Kau...kau...aishhh..." Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap sahabatnya, setelah membuat kericuhan di _fanmeet_ EXO sekaligus menjadikannya topik utama, dia masih bisa bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalian berdua berisik. _Triplets_ jadi terganggu kan." Omel Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya. "Lagipula aku yang menjadi _hot topic_ nya, tapi kenapa kalian yang pusing?"

PLETAK!

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Luhan. " _Pabo~ya!_ Kami ini khawatir padamu. Kami tahu kau terkadang suka bertindak nekat, tapi kali ini ckckckckck..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu sama saja kau menyerahkan dirimu pada kawanan serigala."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, bosan mendengar ceramah kedua sahabat baiknya ini. "Ishhh...tapi buktinya aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku memang telah dimangsa seekor serigala jantan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia teringat akan sosok sang suami yang buas saat di ranjang. Dan kebuasaannya itu telah menghasilkan 3 orang anak dan akan menjadi 6 dalam 2 bulan lagi.

"Hahahahhaha...benar...benar...jika tidak buas tidak akan ada Yeonji, Haowen, Ziyu dan Triplets...hahahhahaha...kalian ingin membuat kesebelasan?" tawa Baekhyun memenuhi ruang tamu rumah Luhan, tempat mereka berkumpul. Sepertinya pernyataan Luhan tadi berhasil mengalihkan topik utama mereka.

"Eoh, kau ingat kejadian terciptanya _Triplets_ Baek?" Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Hahhahhhaha...tentu saja aku ingat! Bagaiman bisa aku lupa. Kita berempat bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin yang memergoki mereka membuat _Triplets._...ahhahhahahha...Untung saja pembuatan _Triplets_ tidak mengacaukan pernikahan Joonmyeon _oppa_ dan Yixing _eonni_."

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Ini bukan malam Jumat." Luhan melempari kedua sahabatnya dengan bantal sofa. "Hentikan pembicaraan ini. Kalian bisa mencemari pikiran anak-anakku."

"Hahahahaha...ada yang malu rupanya, Baek." Goda Kyungsoo.

" _Ahhhh...Hunnie...fasterrrrr...ahhhhh...disitu sayang...ahhhh...harder..."_ Baekhyun menirukan suara Luhan saat itu, membuat tawa Kyungsoo makin berderai dan wajah Luhan sukses memerah.

"YAH! KALIAN...Auwwww..." ringis Luhan memegangi perutnya. Rupanya teriakan Luhan mendapat protes dari _Triplets_ , terbukti dari tendangan keras dan gerakan aktif dari dalam perut Luhan.

"Lu, _gwaenchana_?" Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya, ia berubah khawatir melihat Luham meringis sambil mengelus perutnya.

" _Babies~ah_ , tenang-tenanglah di dalam." Baekhyun berbicara tepat di depan perut Luhan. "Kalian tidak suka ya kami membahas masalah ini? Baiklah, kami tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Ini akan menjadi rahasia diantara kita. _Yaksok!_ " Baekhyun mengacungkan kelingkingnya di depan perut Luhan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa. Dan, ajaibnya perkataan Baekhyun berhasil membuat keadaan perut Luhan menjadi tenang.

.

\- _More Than A Fan_ -

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, sebuah _sport car_ berwarna merah tampak memasuki garasi rumah bergaya minimalis. Mesin mobil telah mati, tetapi pengemudi mobil, Oh Sehun sang maknae EXO, belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar dari mobil. Ia hanya duduk diam, memandang pintu rumahnya, dan menghela napas. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya, setelah serangkaian jadwal kerjanya berakhir ia tidak bisa langsung pulang. Aksi nekat sang istri yang berbuntut menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan fans membuatnya tertahan di kantor. Jika ditanya apakah dia marah atas perbuatan Luhan hari ini? Jawabannya tentu saja ya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sehun menoleh ke samping kiri, Luhan memberi kode padanya untuk membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci. Setelah pintu dibuka, Luhan segera masuk. Kesunyian melanda mobil, baik Luhan dan Sehun tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Terdengar tarikan napas berat dari Sehun.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Sehun membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Luhan balik bertanya.

Keheningan melanda keduanya lagi.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia memijat keningnya.

"Sehun~ah!" panggil Luhan.

"Ya, aku sangat marah padamu." Jawab Sehun. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa Lu? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku...aku..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Tatapan tajam Sehun menyiutkan nyalinya.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan keselamatanmu dan _Triplets_? Lalu Yeonji, Haowen, Ziyu dan aku? Kau tidak memikirkan kami?" suara Sehun sedikit meninggi.

" _Mianhe_..." cicit Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Matanya yang semula menatap Luhan tajam dipejamkannya. "Kau tidak berniat mengumumkan pernikahan kita tadi kan?" suara Sehun melunak. Ia tidak tega melihat istrinya ketakutan.

"Kau...mengetahuinya?" Luhan menatap Sehun. Tidak percaya sang suami dapat menebak rencananya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Jadi benar itu rencanamu? Aku hanya asal menebak saja."

"Mwo?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahas masalah ini. Kita sudah sepakatkan bahwa kita akan mengumumkan pernikahan kita bila waktunya tepat. Dan saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Lalu kapan waktu yang tepat tuan Oh? Kita sudah menikah selama 5 tahun sudah memiliki 3 bahkan akan jadi 6...2 bulan lagi?"

"Lu...sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat karena..."

"Karena kau takut kehilangan fansmu? Kau takut popularitasmu merosot? Karirmu hancur?" potong Luhan.

"Bukan begitu Lu..." Sehun memejamkan matanya lagi, memijat keningnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan karena kau ingin mengikuti program itu?"

Sehun membuka matanya, menatap Luhan. "Program apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja program pernikahan virtual itu. Kau ingin mengikutinya karena gadis cinta pertamamu juga akan mengikuti program itu kan?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa. "Aigoo! Jadi uri Luhan~ie cemburu, eoh?"

"Yah! Aku sedang serius Tuan Oh? Dan aku tidak cemburu." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

Amarah Sehun seketika meluap mengetahui alasan istrinya melakukan aksi nekatnya. "Jadi, karena itu kau ingin pernikahan kita diumumkan? Aigoo~ istriku yang sedang cemburu menggemaskan sekali." Sehun mengecup kilat bibir sang istri.

"Yah! Aku sedang marah padamu. Jangan cium-cium aku!" Luhan mendorong-dorong kepala Sehun menjauh menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Aku kan hanya menagih jatah _morning kiss_ ku hari ini." Sehun menangkap telunjuk Luhan dan mengecup kilat ulang bibir Luhan. Hanya kecupan tanpa lumatan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Sehun menatap Luhan. Menatap ke dalam mata istri tercintanya. "Aku menolak mengikuti program itu. Lagipula aku memang tidak bisa mengikuti program itu karena aku telah memiliki kau dan anak-anak kita. Itu jelas melanggar salah satu pasal dalam kontrak program. Dan soal pernikahan kita..." Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia ingin memancing reaksi Luhan dan usahanya berhasil. Kini Luhan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tatapan mata istrinya. "Soal pernikahan kita akan diumumkan di waktu yang tepat. Nanti setelah _Triplets_ lahir. Aku dan perusahaan telah membahas masalah ini tadi. Jadi, nyonya Oh dimohon kesabarannya." Sehun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan.

"Kau serius? Ini bukan sekedar harapan palsu?"

"Sangat serius. Bukan hanya pernikahan kita saja tapi juga pernikahan Joonmyeon _hyung_ dan Yixing _noona_ , serta hubungan yang lainnya juga."

Luhan tersenyum. Perasaan lega sekaligus senang menyelimutinya. Ya, untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa bersabar menunggu waktu itu tiba.

"Sehun~ie, saranghae!" Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Nado saranghae, Luhan~ie!"

.

\- _More Than A Fan_ -

.

 **Setahun kemudian...**

Sebuah panggung berdiri dengan kokohnya di hadapan para wartawan. Di atas panggung tersebut telah berjejer 3 baris meja yang disusun membentuk tingkat. Barisan meja tersebut memang masih kosong karena para penghuninya sedang berada di backstage.

Hari ini seperti yang dikatakan Sehun setahun lalu, akan diadakan konferensi pers mengenai pernikahan dan hubungan para member EXO.

"Lima menit lagi kalian konferensi pers akan dimulai. Untuk sesi pertama yang naik ke panggung para member EXO, di sesi kedua baru pasangan kalian yang naik ke panggung. Arrachi?" intruksi staff yang menanggani konferensi pers.

Semua pasangan fokus memperhatikan intruksi dari staff, namun berbeda dengan pasangan Sehun dan Luhan. Terlihat Sehun menyeka keringat Luhan yang mengalir deras.

"Lu, kau yakin akan tetap naik ke atas panggung?" tanya Sehun cemas.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus menemani suamiku ini." Jawab Luhan dengan nada lemas.

Entah apa penyebabnya hari ini Luhan tiba-tiba tidak enak badan. Sepagian tadi dia merasa mual bahkan muntah-muntah. Wajah cantiknya nampak sangat pucat.

"Jika kau tidak sehat tidak usah memaksakan diri, Lu." Sehun sekarang beralih memijat-mijat kepala Luhan.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin mengumumkan pernikahan kita? Kau malu memiliki istri sepertiku? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Sehun mendengus. "Bukan seperti itu. Pernikahan kita tetap akan diumumkan, aku juga tidak malu memiliki istri sepertimu bahkan aku sangat bangga dan mencintaimu. Hanya saja kau butuh istirahat saat ini."

"Bohong!"

Sehun mendengus lagi. Ia bingung dengan sikap istrinya akhir-akhir ini, sikapnya gampang sekali berubah-ubah seperti saat ini. "Lu..."

"Kau pilih tidur sendiri atau bersamaku malam ini?" ancam Luhan.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya menghadapi sikap sang istri.

"Tentu saja aku mau tidur bersamamu." Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat naik ke atas panggung bersama." Luhan tersenyum puas.

Tak lama panggilan untuk naik ke atas panggung terdengar, satu persatu member EXO dan pasangan masing-masing menaiki tangga menuju panggung. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, takut-takut jika istrinya terjatuh. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan dalam genggamannya melemah dan tubuh sang istri limbung ke arah depan. Beruntung dengan sigap Sehun menarik tubuh sang istri.

.

\- _More Than A Fan_ -

.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan sinar lampu yang menerobos masuk matanya. Saat matanya benar-benar berhasil fokus, wajah Sehunlah yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Lu, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Sehun mencium kening Luhan berulang kali.

"Sehun? Aku dimana?" Luhan memandang sekelilingnya.

"Kau di rumah sakit sayang. Tadi saat akan naik ke panggung kau tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Panggung? Pingsan?" Luhan mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan. Setelah berhasil mengingatnya, matanya membulat, dia segera bangun.

"Sayang. Jangan bergerak! Kau harus istirahat." Sehun menahan pergerakan Luhan.

"Konferensinya Sehun. Bagaimana konferensinya? Kita tidak jadi mengumumkan pernikahan kita?"

"Kau ini malah memikirkan hal itu."

"Tentu saja. Ini menyangkut masa depan kita." Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting menyangkut masa depan kita saat ini." Sehun tersenyum memamerkan _eye smile_ nya. Tangannya diarahkan ke perut Luhan. "Dia juga masa depan kita sayang dan juga sangat penting bahkan berharga." Sehun mengusapkan tangannya di atas perut Luhan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Akan ada malaikat kecil lagi sayang di tengah-tengah keluarga kita." Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Luhan.

"Maksudmu aku hamil?" Luhan menatap Sehun polos. Ini membuat Sehun ingin menerkam Luhan jika saja ia tidak ingat kondisi sang istri saat ini.

"Iya kau hamil sayang. Dia sudah 2 minggu bersama-sama kita."

"MWO?" pekik Luhan. "Kau serius? Aku hamil?" Luhan sedang mencerna perkataan Sehun.

"Aku serius. Ini buktinya." Sehun menyodorkan amplop berlambang rumah sakit kepada Luhan. Secepat kilat dirampasnya amplop tersebut dari tangan Sehun kemudian ia mulai membacanya.

Luhan memandang amplop yang ditangannya dengan Sehun bergantian. "Oh Sehun!"

"Ya, sayang." Jawab Sehun masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"KAU!" Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun kemudian menggoncangnya. "SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU BELUM INGIN HAMIL LAGI! LALU KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU HAMIL LAGI?"

"AAAAAA! SAKIT LUUUUU! LEPASKANNNNN!" teriak Sehun.

"TRIPLETS BARU 10 BULAN DAN AKU SUDAH HAMIL LAGI! DASAR SERIGALA BUAS KAU! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Luhan semakin heboh menggocang kepala Sehun.

"AAAAAAA! LUUUUU! SAKITTTTT!"

Puas menjambak rambut Sehun, Luhan kemudian melepaskan rambut Sehun. Penampilan Sehun saat ini tidak mencerminkan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Tapi Lu...bukankah bagus kau cepat hamil." Cicit Sehun dibawah tatapan tajam Luhan.

"BAGUS KATAMU? APANYA YANG BAGUS?" teriak Luhan.

"Kalau kau cepat hamil maka rencana kita membuat Hunhan88 cepat terwujud." Jawab Sehun kemudian segera menjauh dari Luhan.

"YAH! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU? DASAR SERIGALA MESUM! AKU MEMBENCIMU! SANGAT MENBENCIMU!" teriak Luhan berusaha menggapai Sehun.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! NADO SARANGHAE OH LUHAN! Balas Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANNYEONGHASEYOOOOOO! YO~ YO~ YO~**

 **Youn is back back back ^_^**

 **YEHET! Akhirnya Youn bisa comeback lagi ^_^**

 **Adakah yang kangen ma Youn?**

 **Maaf ya Youn hiatusnya ter-la-lu lama...udah tahu kan alasannya hohoohohoho**

 **Dan Puji Tuhan bangettttt akhirnyaaaa skripsweet Youn udah kelar yang berarti Youn nunggu wisuda doang hehehhehhehe**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian semua atas pengertiannya XD**

 **Sebagai perayaannya selesenya skripsweet sekaligus penanda comebacknya Youn maka diketiklah FF ini *saelahhhhh***

 **Maaf lagi ya kalo sedikit ga jelas ceritanya bahkan absurd ahhahahha maklum lama libur ngetiknya hohoohohoh**

 **Tapi semoga aja ga mengecewakan yaaaa ^_^**

 **Bagi FF yg masih utang astagaaa Youn seneng bgt ya numpuk2 FF padahal g maksud gt hahahhaha nahhhh untuk FF itu doakan bisa segera di update ya. Aduhhh lama libur ide2 pada ngabur semua *ehhhh* Jadi ini masih tahap ngumpulin lagi butiran2 idenya hohohoohoho Sekali lagi maaafffff yaaa T^T**

 **Ummmm...apalagi ya? sepertinya itu aja sih dari Youn...kalau gitu Youn pamit aja deh hohohoohoho**

 **Penutup seperti biasa aja...REVIEW JUSEYO! ^_^**


End file.
